Sonic edition of know your stars
by Tailsic
Summary: know your sonic stars
1. sonic

Sonic the hedgehog walk into a dark room and sit in a chair.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars", a voice said.

"Hello, who's there", Sonic said.

"Sonic the hedgehog, is really a brown hedgehog that paint's himself blue everyday", the voice said.

"What, I'm not a brown hedgehog, I'm blue" Sonic said.

"Da ba dee da ba di dee da ba di da ba dee da ba di", the voice sings

"THATS NOT FUNNY", Sonic shouted at the voice.

"Sonic the hedgehog is on a new drug" the voice said.

"I don't do drugs", sonic said.

"Then why are you so fast, you must be on something", the voice questioned Sonic.

"I was born with this speed ok", sonic said.

"Yeah right" the voice said.

"Sonic the hedgehog, secretly love's Amy Rose", the voice said. Amy busts threw the doors.

"Sonic, I knew it along you love me, now lets go on a date, get marry, and have lots of babies", Amy said giving sonic a dead hug, taking him to the back stage..

"YOUR EVIL MAN, PURE EVIL. Sonic yelled.

"I know, it what I do best, hahahaha", the voice laugh.

"Now you know Sonic the brown, Amy loving, on a new type of drug hedgehog"

"No they not", sonic shouted in the back round.

"Sonic, pucker up my big blue hero", Amy said making kiss noise.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", Sonic scream.

NEXT VICTIM Knuckles the echidna.


	2. knuckles

Now Knuckles walk into the dark room and sit down.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars," the voice said.

"Yo, what up man", Knuckles said.

"Knuckles the echidna likes wearing pretty dresses", the voice said.

"Hey buddy, I only did that once, and how was I supposed know those Mexican midgets would beat me up like those rebels did The Rock in that movie the Rundown just because I insult there sombreros, then put me in a potato sack and sail me off to Spain on a female trade ship, where they send me to a Spanish bar where I had to dress up as a senorita to make enough money to buy a ticket back to home", Knuckles said crossing his arms.

The room was silent.

"How did your find out about that anyway", Knuckles ask the voice.

"I was just lying about that to get you angry, I did know you ready did that", the voice said surprise about what Knuckles said.

"You wear lying, oh will I was just uh, uh I was uh, I'll just shut up now and leave, Knuckles said leaving the room.

"Ok, now you know Knuckles the echidna", the voice said.

Okkkk, this was weird for me to write. But this have some good advice, don't mess with Mexican Midgets, ok up next tails.


	3. shadow

"Know your stars, know you stars, know your stars," the voice said.

"(Sigh) why am I here" Shadow said.

"Shadow the Hedgehog secretly love Sonic the Hedgehog"

"What did you just say?"

"I said you secretly love Sonic the Hedgehog"

"That what I though you said" Shadow said as he pull a rocket launcher from his back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Shadow put that down, you don't won't to hurt anybody".

"Yes I do, I want to hurt you very much right now"

"Can we talk this over?"

"No, good bye" Shadow starts launching missiles everywhere until the entire build was destroy.

"Hahahahahaha, that take care of that, nobody make fun of me and get away with it"

"And now you know Shadow the Hedgehog, the black psychopath hedgehog that secretly love Sonic"

"Oh that it, I'm going to make it my life mission to find and kill you in the most painful way possible"

"After you make out with Sonic first right? you sly dog"

"(Beep) you, Tailsic stop (beep) beeping me, this isn't Sonic Dares and Q and A

i know i skip Tails but i'm kinded stuck on what to do to him so i'll do him later Up next Silver


	4. silver part 1

"Know your stars, know you stars, know your stars," the voice said.

(Loud Construction in the back round)

"WHAT?" Silver shouted.

"I SAID KNOW YOUR STARS, KNOW YOUR… WAIT, NEVERMIND JUST WAIT A SECOND. HEY BOZO WOULD YOU MIND KEEPING IT DOWN A BIT, WHERE TRYING TO DO A SHOW HERE!" The voice shouted.

A fat man walks up

"Sorry who every you are, but Miss Tailsic as paid us to get this building repair quickly as possible, so you just need to sit down and relax, and let us do are job" The guy said.

"Hey listen tubby"

"Hey, the names not Tubby, it's Fred, Fred the Worker" Fred said.

"Well excuse me Fred the Worker, but I have a job too, and it's to make people miserable, so if you don't want me to make you're life miserable I suggest you work quickly" The voice said.

"Hey, don't mess with me pal, I have a strong union" Fred said.

"Oh what union is that, The Overweight can't get a date so you sit down on you're giant butt all day and watch T.V. with a case of Mickey and a big bag of chocolate donuts union" The voice said.

"Oh I see, so you're going to be that way, ok, ok. BANG HARDER" Fred shouted to his companion.

"Silver is a transvestite" the voice said

"WHAT" Silver shouted.

"I SAID YOU'RE A TRANSVES… YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET IT, I DON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS, WILL FINISH LATER, I'M GOING HOME" the voice said as you hear a door opening and closing.

Next up Silver part 2


End file.
